1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modified elastomer, and a laminate comprising said modified elastomer. More specifically, this invention relates to a modified elastomer having high adhesion to metals, polyolefins, polyamides, polyesters, polyvinyl chloride or polyvinyl alcohol, and a laminate of the modified elastomer having superior hot water resistance, salt water resistance and thermal shock resistance.